


rainbow boy (alternate ending)

by shyuckles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyuckles/pseuds/shyuckles
Summary: mark just really wants to know what's at the end of the rainbow... but this time with a 180° plot twist!





	rainbow boy (alternate ending)

**Author's Note:**

> you will need tissues,, also follow me on twit @hyuckaroos

mark loved the rain. what he loved more was the rainbow that would always appear when the rain cleared, proudly parading the sky. what mark hated was that no matter how far he traveled it felt he could never reach the rainbow, always running further and further away. 

and today, it just happened to rain.

he walked out the front door in his raincoat with the clear umbrella he loves. mark didn't bother to slip on his rain boots, because he wanted to dirty  
up his newly bought air-forces, and somehow getting them wet would help.

currently, his smile was outshining the sun (who was doing a shitty job at the moment) but regardless, he looked forward to the rainbow.

mark envies the couples walking down the sidewalk with their fingers intertwined and how the always appeared when he wanted to feel loved the most. for some reason, couples loved to kiss under the rain as if they were in a drama. and while it may fit their pinterest boards and bucket lists, it just made the pit in mark’s heart deeper. 

he walks down the sidewalk slowly, stopping occasionally to kick a puddle or to catch his breath. he didn't bother to put on music, seeing as the sound of the rain hitting his umbrella was all the music he needed. it was a calming feeling that didn't happen often, so he always wanted to soak the experience in. 

he turns the corner and there is his destination, the park. mark can't quite put his finger on it, but always finds himself stopping at the park on rainy days. it's something about the people there that draws him towards the space. there's something the lush grass, and the numerous people running both in and away from the rain that he loves watching. he guesses it's just happy people, but sometimes he thinks the rainbow will one day end here. 

mark passes a flower stand and it tempts him, so he gives in and buys a rose for his apartment. he’s sure it'll fit in with the other flowers he's placed around it. at least this time he hopes he remembers to water it. he pays the lady a small amount, and then a little extra as a tip for always being so kind when he stops by. she comments that he should come by on a non-rainy day and mark agrees, yet he knows he probably won't.

he collects his flower and crosses the street. and as his foot touches the park grounds, the rain settles down to a light sprinkle. it's nice, because now he knows the rainbow is near. 

and maybe today it’ll end in the park.

mark’s phone buzzes in his back pocket, and he quickly pulls it out. it's a text from renjun telling him that he’s leaving for a little while and that he’ll be back later on in the day. mark knows it's code for a date with jaemin, so he replies with, ‘good luck!’, and slides it back into the pocket.

by now he’s found his usual seat, and his thoughts come to a halt as he finds a ball rolling at his feet, followed by a little boy coming to collect it. the younger boy apologizes and runs back to play with his friends. 

mark looks up from the ground and there it is, or rather there he is.

the boy who always appeared when the rain cleared. mark had never gotten his name, or spoken to him, but mark was sure of one thing:

he had a big fat crush on him.

the boy approached mark with a smile on his face as he always did. 

“so we meet again,” his voice is like honey. his tan skin glowing in the sunlight. mark had been waiting on the rain for this, and he was not fucking up this time.

“i waited for you.”

the boy smiles and for a second there mark swears he saw him blush. “y’know, i hate that we only see each other when it rains. it's like a coincidence or something,” but the two of them know that them meeting is not by chance, they'd waited for this.

“are you trying to say that we shouldn't restrict ourselves to the timing of a rainbow?” mark knows the answer.

“i don't know, it's our thing now,'' he pauses for a moment, “and i like it.” mark's heart flutters when he heard that it's their thing, and he knows that when the rain comes that he'll be there waiting. 

“well if we’re here for a limited time then… caniholdyourhand?” mark rushes the last words out and as expected, rainbow boy looks confused. “slower?”

mark curses at himself, he’d been practicing for weeks and he failed. he decides to try again.

“can i hold your hand?”

the boy’s eyes light up at the words, and quickly locks his fingers with mark’s.

“hey, rainbow boy?”, the boy looks towards him with glossy eyes and a light smile on his face. “what should i call you?” he looks around, searching his mind for an answer, finally deciding that he prefers the name rainbow boy.

“well hi rainbow boy, i'm mark” he grabs the rose from besides him and hands it to rainbow boy in silence, neither party speaking a word. rainbow boy gladly accepts it, tucking it into the spot to his right. he then decides to scoot over towards mark, resting his head on the older’s shoulder. 

and they sit there and admire the weather and the beautiful spring breeze, pollen and everything. it's nice to the both of them. finally being with the other after pining for what felt like centuries. but just as fast as the rainbow comes, it goes.

mark shuts his eyes, admiring the weather in all its glory. he swears he shut them for a second but he wakes up with drool coming from the corner of his mouth. his hands feel weird, and for a second it's as if there's nothing in them. he peeks open his eye to be met with the street lights of seoul. it's dark out, but mark takes note of one thing in particular: the missing body next to him.

he turns his head to find that rainbow boy is gone. no note, no trace of anything left behind. mark sighs, he almost had someone for the first time in his life. but just like the others, he fails once again. he then laughs at himself, for being stupid and convincing himself that he was good enough for someone. this was it.

mark picks up his rose and begins his walk home. he passes by what used to be the flower stand, but the old lady is long gone, presumably sleeping at home with her family. at least someone's happy.

walking in his home, he throws his keys in the bowl, and manages to whisper an ‘i’m home’ to his now empty home. he slides the rose next to the seven other (now dead) roses on his nightstand and plops face down to his bed.

this was going to be a rough night.

just like previous times, rainbow boy disappears without a trace. not even a footprint to lead him in a direction. it was as if he didn't exist. mark hates that he fell for the trick again, and now he knows he won’t fall again. but just like always, mark still loved the rain. he began to hate that when it cleared a beautiful rainbow would parade the sky.

but still, he hoped that one day he would find joy at the end of the rainbow, because everyone is meant to find their pot of gold.


End file.
